A known electric motor has a stator and a rotor rotatable relative to the stator. The rotor has a shaft. Optionally a spacer is fixed to the shaft. The shaft is rotatably supported against axial moment in one direction by a thrust bearing which is fixed to the stator. The thrust bearing is located confronting either an end of the shaft or the spacer in order to limit axial movement of the shaft. Known thrust bearings may be self lubricated. These are usually oil impregnated sintered parts. In use the oil from the thrust bearing is not well controlled leading to oil migration and thus the oil in the bearing is quickly depleted, leading to loss of lubrication, rapid wear of the contacting parts and failure of the motor.
Hence there is a desire for a thrust bearing that controls the flow of lubricant or at least provides a greater amount of lubricant.